Deirdre.txt
DialogueTheSlog |scene= |srow=2 |topic=000A7CE4 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Flirty / Flirting}'' Ready to get paid for those Tarberries? Or are you here to, uh, admire the goods? |after=Player Default: Yeah, I'll take those caps now. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Flirty / Flirting}'' Guess you'll be wanting some caps for those Tarberries. Or were you here for the goods? |after=Player Default: Yeah, I'll take those caps now. |abxy=A}} |scene= |srow=5 |topic=000A7CE4 |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Matter-of-fact, businesslike}'' You look like a man who could use some fresh supplies. What do you say? |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Matter-of-fact, businesslike}'' You look like a gal who could use some fresh supplies. What do you say? |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Matter-of-fact, businesslike}'' If you've got caps, I've got goods. |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=A}} |topic=0018208A |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Rattling off a list of supplies you sell.}'' Guns, ammo, meds... Everything an adventurous wastelander needs. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=So, interested? |after=Player Default: All right. |abxy=Y1b}} |scene=- |srow=27 |topic=000477FE |trow=25 |before= |response=''{Matter-of-fact, businesslike}'' I've got produce for sale, along with some other supplies we scrounged up. Let me know if you want to trade. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Proud}'' Wiseman's built a place we ghouls can be proud of. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Proud, a little sad (Wiseman is dead)}'' Wiseman built a place we ghouls can be proud of. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=It quite a place, isn't it? The only tarberry bog in the Commonwealth! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I keep busy fixing the meals and tending house. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=We owe you one. Thanks. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I think we're really making a difference here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Welcoming, friendly}'' Welcome. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Welcoming, friendly}'' Feel free to look around. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Welcoming, friendly}'' Make yourself at home, friend. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Welcoming, friendly}'' Good to see you. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Welcoming, friendly}'' Hi there. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Content}'' I love it here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Proud}'' We grow the best tarberries in the Commonwealth. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Welcoming, friendly}'' Good to meet you! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Welcoming, friendly}'' You helped us out, and we won't forget that. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Welcoming, friendly}'' Hey, thanks again for what you did. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Welcoming, friendly}'' Wiseman's in charge here. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Welcoming, friendly}'' If you need supplies, see Deirdre. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, a bit flirty}'' If you want to help us out, hop in the pool and gather some tarberries. I'll pay you caps for each one you bring me. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Flirting}'' You bring me tarberries, and I'll give you caps. If you're really lucky, maybe I'll give you somethin' else. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Flirting}'' Well ain't you a looker! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Flirting}'' Well hello, hot stuff! |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Proud, a boast. Emphasis on NOW and BEFORE}'' You think I'm beautiful now, you should have seen me before. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Flirting}'' Ain't glamorous work, but a girl's got to make a living, right? |after= |abxy=}} |topic=00018ED9 |trow=2 |before= |response=All you need to do is hop in the water here and gather up some tarberries. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=I'll give you two caps for each one you bring me. Sound good? |after= |abxy=}} DialogueTheSlogDeirdreJones |scene= |srow=4 |topic=001679EC |before=Jones: It's starting to get a little crowded here, so I've been thinking... You've got some carpentry experience, right? |response=''{Cheerful, happy to help}'' Yeah, a little bit. I also spent some time as a mechanic in Diamond City. You need something built? |after=Jones: Maybe. If get a few more ghouls in here, I was thinking maybe we build some double bunks to fit everyone in. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001679EA |trow=2 |before=Jones: Maybe. If get a few more ghouls in here, I was thinking maybe we build some double bunks to fit everyone in. |response=''{Upbeat}'' Sure thing. I'll work up a list of what I'll need. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Confident}'' Anything we can't get from the traders, we can probably scavenge. |after=Jones: Sounds good. Thanks, Jonesy. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=001679E8 |before=Jones: Sounds good. Thanks, Jonesy. |response=''{Cheerful}'' Sure thing, D. |after= |abxy=A1a}} DialogueTheSlogJonesDeirdre |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000FA7C4 |before=Jones: I've got a request for the next time you pick up supplies. |response=Yeah? What's that? |after=Jones: One of the hoes is rusted through. We're going to need a replacement. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=000FA7C2 |trow=3 |before=Jones: One of the hoes is rusted through. We're going to need a replacement. |response=Alright, I'll see what I can find. |after=Jones: Thanks. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Jones: One of the hoes is rusted through. We're going to need a replacement. |response=Damn, another one? That's the second time in as many month that's happened. |after=Jones: Thanks. |abxy=A2a}} |before=Jones: One of the hoes is rusted through. We're going to need a replacement. |response=That's not going to be easy to replace, but I'll try. |after=Jones: Thanks. |abxy=A3a}} DialogueTheSlogWisemanDeirdre |scene= |srow=6 |topic=000FA7D0 |trow=4 |before=Wiseman: Hey there, D. You makin' any decent caps with your trading? |response=''{Mild complaint}'' Well, it could be better. I could use more customers, for one thing. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed, complaining}'' There's too damn many people out there who still think ghouls are some kind menace. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed, complaining}'' They can't tell the difference between us and the ferals, not that it's difficult. |after= |abxy=A1c}} |before= |response=''{Annoyed sarcasm}'' Last I checked, none of us here was running around hunched over, drooling and snarling and clawing up the place. |after=Wiseman: Hey, you're preaching to the choir here. |abxy=A1d}} |topic=000FA7CE |trow=2 |before=Wiseman: We have to keep working at it, and things will get better in time. That's a promise. |response=''{Appreciative}'' I've got to hand it to you, Wiseman, you always know just the right thing to say. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Grateful}'' Thank you for that. |after=Wiseman: You just keep holding that pretty head up, D. Better days are coming. |abxy=A1b}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files ru:DialogueExportDeirdre.txt